Back in the Game
is the eighteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-fourth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on January 22, 1997. Its original American airdate was May 29, 2004. Summary Goku has transformed into a Golden Great Ape, and he gains massive strength that surpasses Baby Vegeta's. He begins toying with Baby Vegeta, but it is soon evident that Goku has lost all control over himself; the only way to restore his control being either to remove his tail or regain his memories. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai lets everyone there know this news and Shusugoro turns into a pair of scissors for Kibito Kai to use on Goku's tail, but Old Kai stops them. He lets them know that, if Goku can regain his humanity, he will transform into the ultimate Super Saiyan level: Super Saiyan 4. They instead cheer Goku on. Pan and Mr. Satan arrive on the scene, and end up spending part of their time running for their lives, but then Goku looks up in the sky and sees the Earth. He stops destroying everything, allowing Baby Vegeta to escape, and climbs up a mountain and starts pining for Earth. Pan decides to try and talk to this new beastly form of Goku's, so she takes out the martial arts outfit that Goku gave to her when she was a little girl. It does not seem to bring Goku around at all and he starts acting like an ape again, but then a picture falls out of Pan's backpack, and Goku picks it up. Goku looks at the picture of him and his friends and family on a vacation and begins to remember the days at the beach when Pan was a little girl, including the good times he had with Pan. Pan's pleas finally get through to Goku, and he begins to retake control of his body. Elsewhere, Baby Vegeta has decided that, if Goku can transform, so can he. He heads to his base to enlist the tuffleized Bulma's help. Since Bulma is a scientific genius, she should be able to come up with a way to make him transform, but on the way, he stops and stares back at the mountain. With Pan's help, Goku regains full control of his body and he begins to undergo another transformation. He begins to look more human again, but what type of transformation will it be... and can Goku maintain control over his new form? Major Events *Goku goes on a rampage after becoming a Golden Great Ape. *Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4 after Pan gets through to him. Major Battles *Goku (Golden Great Ape) vs. Baby Vegeta (Strongest Form 2) Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Plant *Earth (Flashback) Objects *Crystal Ball Transformations *Strongest Form 2 *Great Ape (Flashback) *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *This is the first glimpse of a Super Saiyan 4. The form makes its first full appearance in the next episode. *The flashback where Pan and her friends and family at the beach is set between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 34 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 34 (BDGT) pt-br:Goku fracassa em sua transformação fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 34 it:Nuova trasformazione per Goku pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 34: Metamorfoza zawodzi!? Ōzaru Gokū w szale sieje spustoszenie Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT